Waves of Insight
by blutiger77
Summary: She's an Ookami, he's an Inuzuka. What could go wrong? This is a Kiba love story told through one shots. Rated M just in case. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.
1. Waves of Imsight

Her world is filled with waves of insight. Some often occur more than others. Every vibration, every sound, even a person's very breath bounces off the objects around her letting her "see." Even now, she could see, more like feel, Tsunade sigh in frustration. The frequencies reverberating off her body creating a picture of the room around her.

It was Tsunade's office. And like every office, it had one enormous desk in the center. As the sound traveled further, she could see the mountainous stacks of paper occupying that space. She wanted to shake her head in laughter, but she just couldn't for she isn't the one to laugh in these situations.

This was her first day back from recovery. Seven months ago she had been on a mission; this was one of those missions that NOTHING goes right, or in anyone's favor. A terrible accident happened, and she was left blind when she isn't using her kekki genki.

For five months straight, she had strengthened her other senses to acuminate for her lost eyesight. Her black ears twitch in irritation as she thought of the intensively hard training she had to do. She wasn't weak to begin with. Actually she was an ANBU, but here she is being told that she is being put on a chunin team. Her parents would have laughed at the irony of it all, but they had died on a mission a year before.

A puff of air escaped her nostrils in a huff of frustration, sending out vibrations through the air. As they bounced back to her body she got a good picture of Tsunade leaning forward in her chair with…anticipation? What could she be waiting for? Was she meeting her new team?

Tsunade looked at the recently made blind girl before her. It was such a tragedy. Her best tracker made blind; how the girl was standing before her ready to serve her village again was a testimony to her strength and stubbornness.

The doctors had told Tsunade that it would be a miracle if she could do D ranked missions, yet here she was with a recommendation from her old team mates saying that she could fight, and well at that. _When will that girl get here?_ Tsunade thought with irritation. Sakura was always late to these on-the-spot meetings. To pass the time, Tsunade studied the warrior of a woman before her.

The girl's wolf ears flicked in irritation. Tsunade let her eyes trail over the girl. Her ears were midnight black, big, and connected with her head in a messy array of extremely layered black hair with side bangs covering down to her eyebrows. The hair ended at her shoulders. Her face was circular in shape with rosebud lips. Her once yellow eyes now turned dull because of her blindness. She had what looked like claw marks running across her eyes. As she let out a huff of annoyance, Tsunade got a good glimpse of her sharp fangs. She wore a tight white belly shirt with a fish net shirt underneath. She had an Ookami tribe tattoo going down her right arm, ending at her elbow. Her ninja headband tied around her left bicep, albeit reluctantly for wolfs don't like collars. She wore black baggy pants with black ninja shoes. Her long, fluffy, midnight black tail swished back and forth with annoyance. Tsunade watched with amusement as her ears swiveled and perked up towards the door as the girl before here just blinked, even if it was unnecessary.

She felt her ears swivel towards the sound of footsteps in the hall. _Only one pair? Do I only have one partner?_ She asked herself. The knock at the door sent an armada of vibrations through the room, painting a picture for her as they reflected off the walls, bouncing around the room.

"Come in," Tsunade called being careful of her hearing. Still her ears started to flatten on her head to deafen the noise. The door squeaked as someone opened the door. The person's footsteps put vibrations running through the floor and into her. It painted a picture for her in waves of white. It was a girl who was 5'6 and had the chakra of a medic ninja. The girl shut the door, and then turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade, you called for me?" She asked.

"Yes. Sakura, I would like you to meet your new team mate, Rakuria Ookami," replied Tsunade. The vibrations let Rakuria "see" that Sakura finally noticed her. The girl Sakura turned to Rakuria and bowed while Rakuria did nothing. Rakuria could feel the anger starting to radiate from the girl straightening out her back.

"Why aren't you bowing back?!" The girl practically yelled, "What are you blind?!" Rakuria's lip raised in a snarl, as she turned to the already annoying girl before her. Her ears flattened in a ferial manner as the fur on her tail stood on end. In the end, the once elegant wolf features that made Rakuria an exotic beauty, now made her look like a feral beast. Even now, no one would know she was blind.

"As a matter of fact I AM blind, you idiot." Rakuria replied in a voice filled with malice. The shock practically radiated off of Sakura, with a hint of fear. As Rakuria calmed down, her fur began to lay flat against her tail again and her ears started to stand erect on her head.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura bowed rapidly by her waist.

"Sakura, I want you to show her around and introduce her to her other team mates," Tsunade said with a slight snicker. Rakuria's dull eyes turned to where she was and she let out a huff of annoyance. The next thing she knew, Sakura had grabbed her hand saying, "Come on! Let's get started!" She felt herself being pulled by Sakura. As they moved out the door, Rakuria felt Raikou jump on her head and howl.

Raikou was Rakuria's wolf. She was bigger than the small pup sitting on Rakuria's head; she was just in her smaller state for easier movement around the village. She was black with Rakuria's Ookami tribe tattoo white in her fur along her right shoulder. When she transformed into her true form, (about the size of Akamaru when he is big) she is surrounded by lightning.

Sakura looked back at Rakuria when she heard the small howl. She saw, what looked like, a small dag sitting atop the blind girl's head, making her ear flatten slightly. Sakura had to admit that Rakuria reminded her of a cute puppy.

"Aw, what a cute dog!" Sakura couldn't stop herself from exclaiming. She watched as Rakuria's lip pulled back in a snarl, her ears flattened, and the fur on her tail became erect, yet again. _Did I say something wrong?_ Sakura could only ask herself as she looked at the frightening creature before her. Rakuria removed her wrist from Sakura's grip.

"I am no dog. Raikou is not a dog. If you couldn't tell by my last name, I am a wolf. I would appreciate it if you would not call me a dog," She snarled before walking forward.

"WAIT!" Sakura cried jumping in-front of Rakuria as she flattened her ears to dull the sound.

"You can't go roaming by yourself! You'll hit something! Here!" Sakura said as she tried to grab for her wrist again. Rakuria growled a very animalistic one. Sakura recoiled her arm in response.

"I can walk by myself. Let's just head to where ever the rest of the team is," Was Rakuria's reply as she walked through the streets. Sakura was surprised by how elegantly Rakuria moved through the crowd without bumping into anyone. As Sakura got out of her stupor, she caught up with Rakuria.

"We are on training field 7," Sakura replied. Both of the girls turned down another street to go to the field faster.

"So are you new?" Sakura asked. _It would be cool if she was from another village. Then again it could mean that she is weak, and they just wanted to get rid of her. _Sakura's mood went from inquiring to irritation, although it seemed as if Rakuria didn't notice. She looked forward as she fluidly moved around and through the groups of people packing the streets.

"No. I've lived here my whole life." Rakuria replied in an even tone, as if she was concentrating on something. What that was, Sakura didn't know.

Her senses were being bombarded with noise and movement. All the hurried steps of the villagers painting a white picture of waves for her, as the sounds reverberated off everything. Yeah sure she liked to be able to see everything, but this was overwhelming. It was hard for her to separate every vibration causing her to have the beginnings of a headache. Yet, her pride caused her not to show any weakness even though she had the scars to show her major weakness, her blindness.

"Oh. Is that how you know where to go?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. I know this village like the back of my hand."

"But, you're blind. How do you know what it looks like?"

"I haven't been blind my whole life. I was made blind 7 months ago when I was on a mission. And it is not like I can't fully see. I 'see' through me other senses."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay most don't. We are here." Rakuria said as they entered the clearing.

"SAKURA!" Both the girl's heard a guy yell. Rakuria's ears flattened so far against her head that they were hidden in her hair.

"I knew Kakashi was always late, but you arrived after him and HE WAS 2 HOURS LATE!" The boy yelled. Sakura noticed Rakuria's ears were practically gone.

"NARUTO SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER ON THE TEAM!" She yelled while pointing Rakuria, "Now be quieter. Her hearing is sharper than ours, kind of like Kiba's." This time she spoke in a quieter voice, mindful of Rakuria's ears.

Naruto finally paid attention to the girl standing beside Sakura. The ears on her head began to stand erect on her head, yet Raikou caused one of the ears to stay half-way down. But he was drawn to her eyes. The dullness of her eyes reminded him of Hinata.

"What's up with your eyes?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Naruto you shou-" Sakura started.

"I'm blind." Rakuria cut her off. Her voice was so neutral, like it didn't even bother her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know!" Naruto softened his voice in sympathy, yet Rakuria still had to flatten her ears to dull the noise. Yet, with the loud noise she got a good picture of the clearing.

"Don't worry about it." Rakuria replied and acted like it was nothing.

"Wow it must have been tough being blind your whole life. I bet that is why Kiba didn't tell us about her." Naruto said as if it solved everything.

"I haven't been blind my whole life. And I don't know any Kiba." Another sigh escaped her lips. It seemed like she had been doing that for awhile now.

"You don't know Kiba?!" Naruto yelled in shock. Rakuria tried to block out the noise, really she tried. But, as fate would have it, a spear of pain entered her head through her ears causing her headache to throb painfully. A low growl left her lips, exposing her fangs to everyone. Naruto backed up from the feral girl before him. Finally, Kakashi decided to intervene.

"Alright how bout we get to each other, then we begin training?" Everyone nodded.


	2. Introductions

He walked down the street with his use-to-be Anbu partner. His extremely layered grey hair, which would usually be all over his face in the wind, was held down by his grey and dull brown baseball cap. His eyes, brought out by all the grey, are a bright brown. A red bandana, that was underneath his hat, brought a bright color to his otherwise dull cloths. A claw scratch on his cheek makes him look like a badass, well so he thought. A brown button up shirt, buttoned only half way, covered his torso. Silver chains glistened in the sun as they hung around his neck. Brown cargo pants covered his legs while grey converse were on his feet. He raised his arms, resting his hands behind his head. He looked smugly at the girl next to him. As their eyes locked, she huffed in annoyance and he smirked. She looked away first giving him the perfect opportunity to admire her physique.

Her black hair blowing wildly in the wind only added to the since of wildness about her. Her fuzzy wolf ears slightly down so the wind wouldn't bend them back. She wore a red tie loosely around her neck; its tip reached the middle of her stomach. A slightly loose white tank top covered her torso, and hugged her in all the right places. It reached the middle of her stomach. A horizontally striped spaghetti strapped tank underneath that, reached to her navel. It showed her deliciously well toned stomach. The Ookami tribe tattoo wrapped jaggedly around her right shoulder and bicep while black and white striped arm warmers covered her arms from halfway up her bicep to the base of her palm with black fingerless gloves covering her hands. Her dark wash jeans hung low on her hips with a studded belt in its loops. Her midnight black tail was lazily swaying slightly in the wind. Her feet were covered with white converse.

He couldn't help his eyes being drawn to her more feminine features. He is a guy after all. Also, He couldn't help the smile that snuck its way onto his lips as she sniffed, rather visibly at that. The cute little nose on her face twitching with every intake. Her wolf 'pup' lay comfortably on her head with her hind legs resting on her shoulders. Her ears swiveled forward, her nose twitched as she sniffed the air and a smile aloud a fang to show.

"Come on Daichi! I'm starving!" she said as she turned her head back towards him. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him eager to eat, even if it is ramen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming," He said with a smirk as he caught up with her. They entered the ramen bar together and sat at a booth by a window, so if a messenger needed to find Daichi, he could. Their waiter came, they ordered, and got their food several minutes later. Now they were enjoying "catching up" with each other.

"I swear I'm going to lose my hearing before next week. He talks so fricken loud! Even his whisper is a yell!" Rakuria said waving her arms above her head to emphasize her point. Daichi chuckled at her unusually flustered stated.

"OI! LOOK ITS RAKURIA-CHAN! BELIEVE IT!" The two best friends heard as they sat in their booth. Rakuria slammed her head onto the table. It sent vibrations out never to return. Oh how she wished the vibrations through the earth would come back to her. She let out a groan and mumbled a, "Speak of the devil…" Daichi chuckled again and looked over to where the yell came from. He decided that he would evaluate his Rakuria's new teammate…after all she was HIS team mate first.

His eyes scanned over the blonde guy walking this way. His blonde hair was spiking in all directions and the whiskers on his cheeks gave him away as the boy they've had to protect on several occasions. The black and orange jumpsuit he wore screamed who he was, Naruto. Blue ninja shoes covered his feet. Daichi let another chuckle escape as he snuck a glance at Rakuria, whose head was still firmly pressed against the table. It was as if she thought it would protect her from her new teammate.

He looked back up at Naruto. His eyes darkened as he noticed another guy fallowing him. He was an Inuzuka. His brown hair a mess, going were ever it wished. He had two red fang marks covering his cheeks declaring what clan he came from. His grey, fur hooded jacket was open revealing that a fishnet shirt was the only thing covering his torso. A leaf village headband was tied around his forehead and was cover slightly by some hair. His pants were baggy and a light brown. He wore his black ninja shoes. He notice the gigantic white dog fallowing behind him, showing Daichi that the Inuzuka was the alpha of the dog. The dog was slightly bigger than Raikou. Rakuria is going to be mad about that he thought as his eyes narrowed slightly as the two boys got closer.

Mean while, Rakuria studied the second boy as they walked closer by both sound, sound waves, and foot vibrations. A low growl escaped her throat causing the boy and his dog to stiffen slightly, but they kept walking. She growled again, a little more loudly than last time, while straightening up. Raikou went and sat in her lap trying to calm her alpha down. Why her territorial growl didn't keep him away, she didn't know. All she knew is that if he tried something, she was going to kill him. No hesitation. She could feel her ears flatten slightly in preparation for attack.

Her eyes moved towards Daichi as she tried to kill the smug look of his face by sending him a glare. Oh, she just knew he was laughing at her on the inside. He was so enjoying this and she hated him for it right now.

When Naruto said he had a new teammate and thought he might know her, Kiba was expecting one of his cousins or someone like that. He was not expecting the girl they were walking towards right now. SHE WAS AN OOKAMI! How could Naruto not see the Ookami tribe markings on her arm!? Just how!? He has never seen an Ookami this close before without being almost beheaded. He didn't even know there were Ookamis in Kohana.

A low growl entered his ears, one that clearly said, "Mine dog. Go away!" His spine stiffened in response and his instincts kicked in yelling at him to "put the bitch in her place." So, instead of doing the very…enticing things his instincts were providing the ideas of, he decided to keep walking. He saw her muscles contract and release as she sat up, letting another territorial growl escape her throat.

He watched as her midnight black hair glistened in the sun. Her hair was cut in a way that added to the wildness vibe she gave off. Her black wolf ears blended with her hair and where pulled back as if in preparation for an attack. Her side bangs slightly covered her pale yellow eyes. Her full, pink rose petal lips were pulled back in a snarl, revealing a sharp fang. Her eyes drew him in. They called to him. His eyes flicked toward the direction that her eyes were facing.

Brown eyes clashed against black ones. Kiba was taken aback by the possessiveness in those brown eyes. Did the Ookami know that this guy considered her his? Obviously not, considering she looked back at him and Naruto without challenging his status.

"What's up Rakuria!?" Naruto yelled causing the two with heightened senses to cringe at the noise. Rakuria adverted her gaze from the dog boy and looked towards Naruto.

"I was enjoying a nice lunch with my old teammate Daichi. Oh that reminds me. Daichi, Naruto. Naruto, Daichi." She said while gesturing towards each guy when she said their name.

"Really? You were her old teammate? Then wh-" Naruto was cut off by Daichi.

"Yup. Has she shown you how kick ass she can be?" Daichi asked him, smirking. Rakuria reached across the table lightly smacking his arm. To the two boys it looked like they were a couple, and for some reason Kiba didn't like it at all.

"Oh! Rakuria! This is Kiba!" Rakuria turned towards the dog boy as Naruto gestured towards Kiba. It still surprised him that you would never know she was blind unless she told you. Naruto watched as she used her breath to 'see' Kiba. He watched as all her other little 'tricks' allowed her to see him.

Naruto looked at Kiba's reaction, something he should've done when they walked up, but he was too excited to see Rakuria out of training or a mission. He watched as Kiba looked her over as she 'looked' him over. He watched as Kiba blushed slightly under Rakuria's intense gaze. It was at that exact moment that: Daichi officially hated Kiba, Kiba was almost over whelmed by his instinct, Rakuria felt like she wasn't being told something, and Naruto began forming a plan…


	3. Dominace

Naruto was excited. He was going to be able to see Hinata, but more importantly he would get to see how Kiba acted around Rakuria when he was training. Would he act like she wasn't there? Or would he try to show off like any other guy in-front of their crush? He had told Sakura of his plan. She thought they would look adorable together. So, together they came up with this plan to have their teams train together.

Kiba was excited, scared, nervous, and…were those butterflies in his stomach? Why did Rakuria do this to him? No other girl caused him to lose his confidence like she did. He felt like everything he did wasn't good enough. Every time he caught her scent, he could barely control himself. And now he was going to train with her. Oh god what was he going to do. He could barely control himself as it is. He really needs to talk to his dad about this; his instincts were screaming at him to show her who's alpha.

As he walked next to Hinata and Shino, his stomach started flipping, and his blood became hot in his veins. He groaned internally. What was he going to do?

Rakuria couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. Sometimes, the aura Naruto emits when Kiba was around really scared her. Oh how she wished she could see his face, then she would know, kind of, what was going on. She felt Raikou nuzzle her head slightly, trying to comfort her alpha. Three sets of footsteps sent waves of white though her body, letting her know the other team had arrived.

Her stomach began to feel…funny when she realized it was Kiba's team. He was okay. She has only hung out with him with Naruto though. Although, she is cautious of him because Daichi doesn't seem to like him that much.

"Oi! You guys ready to get your butts kicked?!" Naruto yell asked while punching the air. Rakuria flattened her ears, but she didn't cringe like she use to.

She heard Kiba scoff as if it was the funniest thing he heard. "Yeah, right! You are going down!" Rakuria scoffed herself. Like that will happen, she thought.

"Alright the first match is Kiba versus Rakuria!" Kakashi announced. Rakuria got a smirk, knowing she and Raikou were going to shock everyone. On the other hand, Kiba's eyes widened. He was going to have to fight her? Would he be able to control his instincts? Akamaru barked at him in reassurance. He could do this, but he is so talking to his dad later. He watched as she walked to the center of the clearing looking completely bored. Her hips swayed with every step, causing Kiba to gulp. Her wolf 'pup' just glanced at him and Akamaru like they were nothing. Akamaru growled in response.

Kiba got into his fighting stance while Rakuria shifted her stance to a defensive one. Kiba smirked thinking she was scared of him. Finally, he thought, I'll show her I'm good enough. He pulled out a kuni and threw it at her.

His small movement sent a white wave of knowledge to Rakuria showing her which way to shift to avoid the kuni being thrown. She felt the whoosh of air as the kuni flew passed her arm. Pulling out her own, she jumped to the left. Letting them fly, she created a distraction for Raikou to sneak away. Raikou being able to transform came in handy sometimes.

Kiba caught the kuni thrown at him. He charged at her, Akamaru right behind him. He went to punch her. Her arm blocked his and she twisted to kick him. He caught her ankle and flung her to his left.

"Akamaru. Now!" Kiba yelled. Rakuria smirked. She was right in-front of Raikou. She saw in white waves as the dog bounded towards her. She crouched just as Akamaru jumped in the air to pounce on her. She heard Naruto and Sakura gasp in surprise. She brought her head slightly down, giving Raikou the signal.

Kiba watched as Akamaru jumped towards Rakuria. She would give up that easily, he wondered. Then the next thing he knew, a wolf a little bit smaller than Akamaru was above her head and lightning was coming off of its Ookami tattoo. The wolf went straight for Akamaru, tackling him to the ground. Kiba felt a sharp pain in his legs as he watched Akamaru get pinned to the ground. He crumpled to the ground. A heavy weight settled on his chest; he looked up just in time to see Rakuria put a kuni to his throat. A low growl escaped his lips, stating his distaste on their position. Her smirk just grew.

A yelp made its way to the two struggling canines. Their heads turned to see Raikou being tackled by Akamaru, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. She yelped in response. Akamaru immediately assigned to himself the role of alpha as he put Raikou into a submissive position.

"Raikou!" Rakuria yelled as she pushed off of Kiba to get to her wolf. Kiba smirked as she got off of him, allowing him to move again. He raced to get in front of her, effectively blocking her route to help out her pack mate. Her body tensed as she 'saw' this. She crouched into an attack position, her eyes becoming sharper, more golden, in rage. The pale yellow hues of her eyes becoming, molding, swirling into a fierce gold. She blinked rapidly as she adjusted to actually seeing again, before her lips pulled back in a vicious growl as her ears laid flat on her head.

The growl sent ripples of pleasure and anticipation through Kiba. He watched as her claws sharpened. In a blur she was before him, swiping her claws his way, aiming for his neck. He backed up with each of her swipes. With a flicker of his eyes, Kiba saw that Rakuria's wolf was starting to put up a bigger fight now that her alpha was fighting for her.

How dare He! How dare this Inuzuka think he can dominate her! She was her own alpha! And his damn dog was just as bad as him. I'm coming Raikou, don't you worry. Her thoughts were jumbled and sporadic. She couldn't focus on anything but the fact that she needed to get to Raikou and the dog was standing in her way. He needed to move.

Naruto thought everything was going great up until Kiba and Rakuria started going for each other's throat. How could this happen? Kiba liked her, right? Then why was he trying to kill her?

"Fucking dog! I said move!" Rakuria yelled as she sunk her claws into Kiba's face. She dragged them across his face; blood began to flow from the gashes. Rakuria jumped over him and headed towards Akamaru. Raikou started to struggle more, distracting Akamaru from her alpha.

Akamaru yelped as Rakuria slammed into him. Her claws enclosed around his throat as she knocked them to the ground. Her knees were jabbed into the dog's joints, causing him pain if he tried to move. An appreciated bark came from Raikou.

Kiba growled as he recovered. That bitch! She needs to learn her place! His claws and fangs lengthened at the thought. He spun around to see Rakuria tackle Akamaru off of Raikou. Raikou stood in his way as he stalked towards the Ookami on his dog. She bared her fangs at the male threatening her alpha. Kiba ignored the wolf as all his attention was focused on the bitch that wouldn't submit. He watched as Rakuria looked over her shoulder as another growl rumbled through his chest.

He smirked as her eyes narrowed. That's when he lounged.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He thought they liked each other, at least as a friend. But this…this was insane. They were practically almost killing each other. Something needed to be done before Kiba kills her.

"What's going on? I thought they were friends." Sakura said to no one in particular. She had never seen Kiba be so…vicious when fighting with a girl. Something was happening; she was sure of it.

Of course, Kakashi was the one to give an answer to the wide-eyed 16 year olds.

"They are both canines right?" Was all he asked. The group of teens looked at him with blank eyes, so he repeated himself.

"Yes. Rakuria is an Ookami and Kiba is an Inuzuka, so they come from different families." Shino replied.

"Not only are they from two different families, but she is a wolf and he is a dog. There is usually some…arguments between the two. It was amazing that this hasn't happened earlier. Although the weird thing is that this fight seems primarily about dominance." Kakashi supplied.

"Dominance?" Sakura asked as Rakuria clawed Kiba's face.

"Yes. Canines are pack animals. They follow the rules of their alpha and never question it. The males are dominate over the females. Although in wolf packs, Males have to fight for the dominance. While in dog packs the females usually just give males the dominance. That's probably why this fight has gotten so intense. Kiba is use to girls submitting to him, and she is used to fighting people who try to dominate her. So now this is a fight of instinct." Kakashi explained. I wonder how far this will go, he mused.

This is how she should be was the only thought that ran through Kiba's mind as he straddled Rakuria's stomach. His hands held her wrists to the ground effectively keeping her pinned. Her eyes had widened in surprise as he had pinned her, but now they narrowed in anger. Kiba inhaled her scent of vanilla. It was intoxicating. He leaned in, sniffing her neck, trying to inhale as much of her scent as he could.

Rakuria stiffened as he sniffed her neck. Wha… her thoughts were clouded and she knew this was wrong. As his nose grazed her pulse point, her thoughts cleared as if she was hit with cold water. Her lips pulled back in a snarl as a loud growl escaped her lips. His hands tightened around her wrists, so she did the only thing she could. She opened her mouth, exposing her sharp canines, and she sunk her fangs into his shoulder.

His head pulled away from her neck, his hands released her wrists, and his body jerked back giving Rakuria the momentum she needed to flip their positions. She pulled her fangs out of his shoulder and licked her lips free of his blood. Her knees dug into his elbows as she sat on his chest. She pulled out a kuni from her kuni pouch and brought it to his neck. Her eyes started to dull and her claws started to shorten. Her tail flicked back and forth tickling his stomach and teasing him. Kiba's body tensed as she leaned forward.

"I win," she said out of breath but a little too happy for his taste. She should be under him. They heard Kakashi say that Rakuria was the winner. Kiba watched as she put her hands on either side of his head, leaned slightly forward, then pushed to get up. Oh, he hoped she didn't feel the shudder she caused. He watched as she walked over to the wolf that had held its own against Akamaru.

Rakuria knelt before Raikou on one knee and pulled her into a congratulating hug.

"You did awesome Raikou," She whispered as she rubbed Raikou's ears. Raikou growled in a pleased way for both the rub and the praise from her alpha.

Sakura smiled. She had seen the way Kiba reacted to Rakuria when she was under him. He was almost begging at her to except him. He was sniffing Rakuria. Well at least she thought so. She knew canines had increased senses like smell. But she didn't know why he practically inhaled her neck. Maybe he did like her, and way more than both her and Naruto thought. And maybe…just maybe Rakuria liked him too.

"Oh yeah! Blind people can kick ass!" Naruto yelled, thrusting his fist into the air. He ran over to Rakuria as she stood up and patted her on the back. All Kiba could do was stare at her as he stood. She was blind? She was blind…yet she beat him? His instincts didn't like the fact that she beat him. They gave him oh so enticing images of what he could do to prove his status above her. Yet one thought occurred in his head that caused him to become almost giddy. She needed protecting…and he would be the person to protect her.


End file.
